Starcraft: Legion of the Forgotten
by DS-Rebirth
Summary: Zero has been betrayed by his own race and is in a search for the truth about his family...


Chapter 1  
  
Darkness  
  
The sights I saw were horrifying... Blood was everywhere... The poor marines that lost their souls for the UED were all just conquer soldiers... They slaughtered our own brothers just to get land... but they failed... "NOW MY BROTHERS THE TIME IS RIGHT!" our leader said, "We shall remember all our brothers we lost in the fight!" There were more than a million marines, ghosts, medics, firebats, wraith pilots, and battlecruiser pilots listening to the leader... Including me... The youngest... My name is Zero I'm only 13 years old and I don't know much about my past and the only oldest memory I have was that I was in a camp room fill by marines and medics, but that doesn't matter to the leader I have lost my brothers in the fight and now, as a captain marine, I will not lose even one soldier... The whole room was filled with shouts and roars of wraiths in the air and goliaths and battlecruisers flying by and running by... The war against our own brothers has started... The day that I will get my first kill of all races... I must defeat these UED's for my sake and for my brother's... "What the-?!" The ground start to rise no, it couldn't be! It was the zergs! Then suddenly I saw an arbiter fly by us... I felt as if hell had just broken loose... That meant no good... Then I heard piercing screams through the coms... I knew that the protoss and zerg were fighting too now... Then out of nowhere I saw a Dark Templar even though I know they are cloaked I don't know why I could see them... I started spraying bullets at the protoss. Somehow I had made every shot hit the Dark Templar. I didn't care... I told all soldiers to retreat to our Com Base. They hurried away, and I was left with the zergs and protoss... I started feeling weird inside when I killed a protoss, like I was killing my own kind. Suddenly, the protoss stopped attacking... It was the weirdest thing... Then the zergs came at me. I started blowing up the zergs to bloody bits... But then I was being overrun when suddenly, the protoss (for some reason or another) were helping me... I didn't care much because it means he had less to fight with. After the battle, the protoss had teleported away. When he got back to where the base used to be, everyone was there and was chattering. I told the wraith fleets to go scouting for any other terran units. When they came back, they had found a colony with murky ground. I have never heard of such land so I went in a dropship to the colony. I had also brought a camera so I could examine it at the campsite we set up. When I studied the camera, I noticed something very familiar about the murky ground...  
  
Data Log Entry 0497, November 25, 2999  
I've been thinking about the murky ground lately... I still wonder why it seemed familiar. I also thought about th  
  
While writing my log I just remembered where I saw the murky ground!!! When I was little, while in a market shopping, I looked out of the colony bubble and saw the murky ground and I didn't want my mo... 'Don't leave me mom!!!' That was when I was little... My mother left me to go to war and I didn't have a father so I was alone... I didn't know my father that much... All my mother said was she met him once a fight ended in her young age. She was a ghost in the 357th infantry group. One week after she left, I heard from a lieutenant that my mother died tragically... The next day after shopping, I went back to where I saw the murky ground and found out that the muck got into the colony. I was so scared the only thing I could do instinctively is to run to the marine guard office and tell them. When I told them they immediately moved and asked me where I found the muck and I directed them to the muck.. They had told me it was a zerg creep. By the time we got to the spot, it was a terrible sight... I had experienced seeing death... a whole lot... There was blood everywhere. That was also the first time I held onto a gun. It was an old gauss rifle. The man there told me how to use it. It was my first encounter with a zerg too. They were man- eating beasts. I started to shoot like a mad man because I was afraid... I blacked out right after I saw a Terran Wraith fly by. The next thing I know, I'm over at the military academy. I HAVE to warn the others about the creep! I pulled the alarm and got ready in my own suit. By the time I heard the ground shake heavily, only few of my men were ready. The zergs came jumping over the tents when we weren't ready. I heard many piercing screeches over the com... I HAD ENOUGH... I was really mad at these beasts. I told the men alive to run to Nav Alpha. My rage built up with the thought of my mother dying just like these people. I felt electricity going through my veins. I picked up my gun and started to blast the zergs with everything I had. Right when the zergs started to come at me, I screamed at the top of my lungs "Stop!" Right then, the zergs stopped right in their tracks and I started to kill them when I had the chance. This was a chance of a life time and I used this time sparingly. Then the other 'unfrozen' zergs lunged at me and I put my hand in front of me as instincts. Then I heard storms rumbling out of the sky and thunderbolts struck the zergs and killed them immediately. That was one of the weirdest things as if I was controlling the thunderbolts... After a while I got a hang of using these unknown 'powers' and defeated the whole horde. When I went to Nav Alpha, everyone was on guard and ready for anything. We were stranded on a stupid planet I don't even know the name to...  
  
Will Finish Later! (I'm also sorry about the grammar mistakes!) 


End file.
